Claire Novak and Alex Jones
by AngelWings1225
Summary: A new take on how Claire comes to hunting. With help from her adopted sister, Alex. When a crazed Psycho almost kills one of Claire's only friends, things only get way more complicated. Rated T because I've lost my ability to watch my damn tounge. Based slightly off my story lines from my rp group.
1. High School fucking sucks

**High school fucking sucks**

We've all heard the stories of what hell is like. Fire and brimstone. Heat and torture. The devil and demons. But I'm pretty damn sure they all got it wrong--even though some I know would disagree. The real hell, is high school.

Bricks and mortar. Ugly tiles and math tests. Preps and jocks. _That_ , my good sir, is the real hell.

Don't be fooled by Dante, or the bible, or any horror movies. I've fought demons, werewolves, vampires, even fucking angels, and none out that is as excruciating as this form of public education.

Yeah, I hate high school. But I only had three months left so I should just put up with it right? That's what everyone says. I mean, that's what the three people I talk to say. Alex, Jody, and Castiel. Sometimes Dean or Sam. But as I'm sitting here in class, listening to some boring ass lecture on the checks and balances of the American Government, I can't help but wish I was helping people. Somewhere off hunting some evil sons of bitches. Not stuck in hell.

The bell rang and I realized I hadn't taken any notes, again. Oh well. Not like I'll be here for much longer.

I shuffled out of class, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. Turning my head at the sound of my voice being called.

"Hey, Claire!"

It was Jay, sprinting down the hall to catch up with me. They were rather tiny, with fuzzy black hair and a smile a mile wide.

Okay so maybe me only talking to Alex, Jody, Cas, and the Winchesters was a bit of an exaggeration. I had two other people that I was 'friends' with. Apostrophes around friends because we're not necessarily a close knit group of people. But Jay, and Chance were way more tolerable than anyone at this prison. I even enjoyed talking to them. We'd become quite the team of misfits.

"What's up Jay?" I mused to them. We were science partners last year, and that's when I found out they had read the Supernatural book series by Chuck Shurley. I'd come across the novels after my last meeting with the Winchesters. I texted Sam asking if the book series was actually about them. He said yes, that a prophet thought his visions were just story ideas and turned their whole lives into an on going epic series. He also threatened to gank me if I read them. I did anyways of course. I'm a little shit like that. Jay saw me with one of the books and said they'd read the series too.

"On my way to chemistry. Chance was looking for you, by the way." Jay informed me, pushing up their glasses.

"Oh, alright. I'll be on the lookout. Isn't there a chem test today?" I asked mildly disgusted.

"Don't know. If there is I'm really not fucking prepared." They grinned.

"Jesus," A voice called from behind. I turned to see a boy with dyed forest green hair and a spider bite piercing to match. Which went along well with his cinnamon skin. "Don't tell me you're actually going to chemistry." Chance teased draping an arm over me. "It's me and Claire's six month anniversary!"

I jabbed him hard in the ribs with an elbow. "In your motherfucking dreams." I laughed. It was an inside joke with us. We'd met skipping class at the convenience store across the street. We walked out together and spent the rest of the period eating chips and drinking slushies on the top of the bleachers for the football field. He laughed and asked of this counted as a date. And I laughed explaining I wasn't really into guys. And he laughed even harder when he explained he most definitely _was into_ guys.

"Not even then." Chance smirked. "I'm skipping. You guys coming?"

"I don't know…" Jay mumbled.

"It'll be great. I'm going to the park. I found the coolest shit in the woods right next to it, you have to see it." Chance pleaded.

"And how do you expect to get half way across Sioux Falls?" I asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow in the broad shouldered boy's way.

"Come on Claire, don't be that way." I was the only one of the gang that has a car. This was his way of asking for a ride.

"Fine. But you're buying the snacks. Asshat." I was actually relieved he had asked. I think I'd shoot myself if I had to sit through one more presentation in English class over a project I had already finished. I felt like I was drowning in this place. Hell, I felt like I was dieing in this entire town. But being with them, doing shit we weren't supposed to, made it bearable.

"What do you say Jay? Novak's coming too." Chance prodded Jay.

"Alright. Copeland's been a bitch lately anyways." They grinned, making the duet into a trio.


	2. Getting jumped in the woods isn't any be

**Being jumped in the woods isn't any better**

I had barely put the car in park when Chance opened the door and started making his way to the woods. Jay jumped out after him leaving me to lock up the car. I was about to run after them when my eyes drifted to my glove box. Something pulled at my gut nudging me to it. I sighed, cursing my paranoia, and grabbed my silver knife from the compartment and stuffed it in my bag.

I eventually caught up with the group as we entered the tree line, just in time to hear Chance's gloating.

"This place is so fucking cool, it's like something straight outta a horror movie. Or maybe, like, a post apocalyptic thing."

"So you decided to bring us there? You do realise that's how people _die_ in films like that, right?" I groaned still trailing behind them further into the woods. Christ, it's a good thing I'm armed. Is this what normal teens do? Go stare death in the face in the middle of the woods?

Okay, so 'the woods' is an exaggeration. It's not anything near a forest. It isn't even large enough to get seriously lost in. It was just a bunch of trees that got stuck in between the park and a neighborhood. It'd take around fifteen minutes to walk from one end to another from the farthest apart points. But if you got in the middle and the traffic died down, you could trick yourself into thinking you were in the wilderness of South Dakota, forever lost. It was a nice place to stop and relax, but I think Chance spent a lot of time here to avoid his patents. I didn't know anything about his home life, like I said, were weren't close. However, I don't really see another reason for him to spend so much time here.

I looked back up to realise I lost sight of Chance and Jay. But after I made it to the top of the hill to witness a surreal view was laid out in front of me. An old, decrepit brick building laid dormant among the trees. Rust trailing down the walls from the tin roof, as of it was weeping or injured. It whispered for me to turn around. I didn't of course. Not with Chance and Jay edging closer to the ancient death trap. My stomach twisted, this was just the place for monsters, and even beasts of the human variety, to dwell in.

I padded up to Chance asking when he found the windowless place.

"Uh, yesterday. Around eight. I heard some movement and followed it here. Never actually saw a person though." He informed me.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place C. We should leave." My voice was drier than I would've liked.

"Aw, come on Novak. It's in the middle of the day. Let's have a little fun. Let's explore." He pleaded.

"No. This is exactly the kind of shit that would get you killed in a horror film. We should go." I commanded.

"Alright fine. Let's get Jay then we can go get something to eat." He finally sighed.

"Thanks. You're buying too, your ass dragged me out here to this death trap." I grinned.

"Hey come on! Don't be like that!" Chance whined as I rounded the corner to gather Jay and leave.

"Yo, Jay we're heading out--" I stopped, they were staring at the ground in front of the entrance to the building. "Are you okay?"

"Claire… is that blood?" Jay asked, not bothering to look up.

My heart dropped. As I got closer I could begin smelling a strong hint of iron. Which seemed to be coming from the crimson puddle spilling out of the doorway. The blood only looked to be an hour or so old. The center of the blood hadn't completely dried.

I grabbed Jay's wrist, normally I would've investigated further but my first instinct was to get civilians out of harm's way.

"We're leaving. Now."

No later than those words left my lips came a blood curdling scream from Chance's way. I bolted towards the sound of distress, grabbing my knife out of my bag. As I turned the corner of the building, I could make out a person dressed entirely in black pinning Chance to the ground. Without thinking my foot made contact this the stranger's temple. They staggered back enough for me to grab Chance and brandish my pure silver knife towards the assaulter. Jay was right next to me trying to help Chance to his feet. I glanced at my friends to realise both of them were trying desperately to stop the blood streaming from Chance's neck. Scarlet red seeping in between his ebony fingers and escaping from under Jay's tawny palms. My heart dropped.

 _Did he get bit by a fucking vampire?_ But I looked back to see the psycho had a pocket knife.

There was a slight relief but that didn't solve the fact that there was a crazy guy with knife.

I smiled slightly. Well, I'm a crazy chick with a knife.

Without looking at my friends I uttered a command to get Chance to the police station. It was two streets away, barely three minutes if they ran.

I'll handle the this asshole.

The stranger lunged for me and I managed to ram my elbow into their sternum. They made sound like the wind had been knocked out of them. Twisting their arm I wrestled the pocket knife out their grasp. A gravely voice growled a curse at me. They got a good punch to my ribs but that didn't stop me from hitting their neck, knocking them out. The stranger was passed out on the ground. I didn't bother looking at their face, or checking if they were alive, I stuffed my own knife into my bag. Finally running after Chance and Jay.

I caught up to them a street over from the park. Chance was hobbling along--being supported by Jay as much as they could, they're way tinier than Chance--looking slightly woozy from blood lose. I ran up alongside them, putting my arm under my injuries friend's shoulder.

We made it to the police station, bursting through the front entrance.

"Help! We've got an injured kid here!" Jay screamed insanely panicked.

Jody comes around the corner. "Call the medics! _Now_!" She barked at the other officers. Then at me, "Claire what in the hell happened?!"

"We were in the wooded area of the park when he got jumped. Some psycho cut his neck!" I answered in a rush.

Jody was sitting him down on the ground while two other officers joined the group. Assisting in medical help for Chance.

"What were you doing in the woods?!" She screamed.

My face was flushed. Was this really the time for her to be upset about me skipping class?!

I didn't get much farther into that thought before someone was behind me pulling me away from from the scene.

"No! He's my _friend_! Let me help!" I screamed.

But they didn't. Not matter how hard I struggled or screamed my myself hoarse. I was taken away. Pulled into another room as Chance was placed onto a gurney and disappeared out the front entrance.


	3. Waiting is the Worst punishment

**Waiting is the worst punishment**

I don't know why parents hit their kids when they do something bad. Or why prisoners have to do community service. Because none of that was near what I'm experiencing.

They had us locked in Jody's office, I don't know how but the fucking door won't budge and I'm getting pissed off. 'You should count yourself lucky you're not actually being arrested,' one of the cops muttered shoving us into the office during the mass panic. Yeah-fucking-right. Lucky my ass. Jay and I weren't in a holding cell on the grounds we haven't done anything illegal and it didn't hurt that my adoptive mother was the sheriff. But it was still shitty of them to lock us in here. It's _torture_.

It's been twenty minutes. Twenty excruciating minutes. I have no clue if Chance is alive. Or if they have already patched him up and he's ready to go home.Or if he's dieing in some hospital bed alone.

 _I don't know._

I felt like _I_ was dieing, being trapped in here like this. And Jay's pacing while they murmured to themselves was getting unbearable. I swear I'm going to sue this police department for cruel and unusual punishment.

Don't be stupid Claire, this is where Jody gets her salary from. I'll just beat the shit out of all the other officers instead.

Yeah, I know that's still fucking stupid but I'm getting fed up with this bull. I'm getting out of here. _Now_.

I pulled a bobby pin from my hair that was helping to hold up my messy bun. Jody had to have something in her office that could help lockpick the door open. I smiled when I found a skinny metal rod.

I got on my knees sticking the thin rod into the lock, then my Bobby pin.

"W-what are you doing?" Jay cautioned.

"I'm going to pick the lock." I replied, starting on the process.

"Lock picking? Carrying around a fucking knife?! Is there anything else I should know?!" Jay screeched.

I looked back at my tiny friend, realizing just how panicked they were.

"It's like... I don't even know you." They croaked.

I almost laughed. There was _so_ much they didn't know about me. From the trauma, to Cas, to hunting. They didn't know the half of it.

"You don't know me." I said. Adding, "Ah ha!" when I heard the door click open.

I stood up to open the door, only to witness Jody on the other side.

"J-Jody." I stuttered.

She walked in, looking already aspirated. She sat behind her desk sighing.

"He'll live. He's resting in a hospital bed right now." She informed us.

I heard Jay make a sound of relief, nearly on the verge of tears.

"If the cut was any deeper he probably wouldn't of been so lucky. There was more blood than expected. Some of it may not of even been his. They're running some tests to see."

She rubbed her face. "So, what were you doing in the woods instead of in class?"

Jay looked stunned and unable to answer.

"Well…" I started. "We were skipping. Chance had something he wanted to show us. It was an abandoned building in the woods."

"So you guys _go_ to it? Claire out of everyone you should know better." She gripped.

"I do. I was the suggesting we get the fuck outta there." I replied.

Jody looked at me, upset I was using 'unpleasant language' but I really didn't care. I wasn't some stupid teenage girl. This wasn't my fault.

"T-to be fair Ms. Mills she did tell us to leave…" Jay added, stopping when Jody turned her glare on them.

"Doesn't matter." She continued, directing her attention back to me. "All of you should've been in class. Not at the park."

"You know that's not where I belong." I growled.

" _Claire_ …"

I imprudently folded my arms. I refused to be made the bad guy here. The villain of this story was there roaming around, possibly on a murder spree.

Jody stood up. "I'm taking Jay home." She informed me, stopping for a moment to privately say, "We'll talk about this later."

She breezed out the door with Jay in tow.


	4. Alex doesn't help much either

**Alex doesn't help much either**

I was exhausted. Not a physical, 'Oh wow, my arms are so sore,' but rather I couldn't think straight. My mind was a jumble of ideas and emotions. The stir causing unrest in my guts and legs. I was just so _tired_ of the continuous mess of things in my head. I just wanted to stop. But I doubted I could lay down and actually sleep.

You know most people my age are out at the movies having fun with friends on a Friday night like this. Not me, of course. My unlucky ass was pretty much under house arrest, stuck inside with a slightly upset adopted sister.

Alex was pissy because Jody made her come home early due to the fact there was a psychopath wondering in town. Which, to be fair, was an reasonable request. But she'd rather be with her boyfriend doing whatever the hell they do. I really didn't care or want to know. I just knew she was too pretty to be dealing with an asshole like the football captain.

Hours had past and it was nearing midnight. Alex had found one of those shitty channels that plays black and white movies twenty-four-seven. I guess Friday nights were horror fests. Usually I would've loved to sit down and make fun of how cheesy they were with Alex, but the only thing I was paying attention was how much this situation sucked.

People were in danger and all I could do is sit here. Wallowing in the guilt of nearly killing one of my only friends.

Friends, huh? It took one of them almost being killed and the other to freak out on me to realize just how much they meant to me. Hell, they made my high school experience bearable. They had my back and I just ignored them. Wouldn't let them close.

God, why do I fucking suck so much?

"Alright, what crawled up your ass and died." Alex asked arching an eyebrow.

"Fuck off." I intoned.

She frowned. "No, how about you lighten the hell up. You've already ruined my night the least you could do was not be such a wet blanket. How am I supposed enjoy these films with your snarky commentary?"

I looked at the dark haired girl. Her arms were crossed waiting for an answers. I paused for a second.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Chance." I sighed.

"He's fine Claire." She attempted to miss misinform me.

Not that Alex was necessarily _wrong_. Jody had called earlier to tell me of about his condition. But all I knew was that he was conscious. Which was a good sign but that didn't mean it was all rainbows and sunshine. "I'm aware he's still alive and kicking but he was stabbed in the neck, so excuse me for being concerned." I snapped.

"You're being a bitch again." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fuck… I just feel guilty I guess." I sighed.

"I get it, but it's not your fault. You didn't cut his neck. Some monster did." She said almost matter-of-factly.

I shrugged my shoulders. She was right. I needed to stop blaming myself, it wouldn't help anything. I'd just get into the same negative cycle I did with blaming myself for my parents deaths. It'd only cause unneeded turmoil.

"I know…" I exhaled.

I made a promise to myself then. I'd be there for them now. I'd try to get closer to them. I mean, they didn't have to know about the whole hunting and magic side of my life but still. They _were_ important to me. And I didn't want to loose them. I needed to be close with other people because I was going to go crazy if I didn't.

She moved the blanket as an invitation to join her on the couch. I shifted to be able to share the covers with her. Sticking my cold bare feet on the inside of her knees. She gasped and hit my shoulder, gaining slightly mischievous giggles from me. Jody always kept the house freezing, which didn't help my already cold nature.

We finally settled, I relaxed for the first time in hours. Even enough to actually give my famous commentary on the cheesy gore fest. I always pointed out plot holes, unrealistic monster prosthetics, and how the majority of the cast were annoyingly heterosexual. Alex on the other hand liked to insult the outdated makeup and hairdos of the films. Soon enough our laughter made a beautiful duet with the over done screams of the actresses.

I missed this. Just hanging out with Alex. We barely saw each other now that she was always hanging out with her boytoy. A nickname she hated nearly as much as ass-munch. But what did she expect? He was an utter dick. 'Fuckboy' comes to mind first when I imagine him. I never understood her need to be in a relationship. Especially with the kind of boys she was apparently into. She was way too beautiful to have to put up with their bullshit. Made me wonder if she was okay, I know what happened in her past and I'm sure that was damaging.

I stopped pondering about what could possibly be wrong with Alex and turned my attention back to the screen. It wasn't something I was going to bring up as of right now anyways. Soon after we finished the first movie in a long forgot slasher series my phone lit up with a call.

"Ugh, if it's not Jody tell 'em to fuck off." Alex groaned.

I grinned, then picked up my phone. My heart dropped when I saw it was Jay. I clicked the green button to answer.

"Jay? Are you--"

I was interrupted by Jay's frantic words. "Claire, it's Chance. He called and said he's going to the woods again. He's gone crazy or something! I'm going to woods to make sure he's not going to hurt himself. I know I don't really know anymore but--"

"Jay do _not_ go the woods. You're going to get yourself fucking killed!" I barked.

"This is _Chance_ we're talking about Claire. I know he might not be your best friend but he's mine and I'm going to help." They sound like they were about to cry.

"Jay listen--" They hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"What was that all about?" Alex wrinkled her nose at me.

"Jay's going back to the woods because Chance is there." I sat up and started to gather some things. Like my keys, a pistol, and my shoes. "I'll be back soon."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go alone." Alex growled.

"Well too fucking bad. You're not coming." I snarled back.

"I'm coming with you or I'm calling Jody." She threatened.

"You are not blacking mailing me." I grumbled.

"Try me." She grinned.

Fucking shit…

I ran out to my car and hopped inside. Alex following suit.

"Buckle up." I commanded as I peeled out of the driveway.


	5. So there is a monster? Possibly?

**So there is a monster? Possibly? I'm a little confused**

The scenery outside blurred as I raced towards the woods in park. Not that I'd pay much attention to all that was passed by on a normal day. But I barely noticed my driving with my mind was being eaten alive by ravenous thoughts. I screamed at myself about the fears for Jay and Chance. With paranoia that they were hurt or something more sinister was afoot. Everything just corroding my nerves away.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Alex snickered. "You obviously weren't made to think so hard."

I shot a side glare at the brunette, she was always saying shit like that. Alex couldn't understand why high school was so difficult for me and made a point to annoy me about it.

"Fuck off." I growled. Then pulled out a little present I got for Christmas last year grin the glove box. A pistol Dean had snuck me, making me promise to only use it for self protection. Until I graduated high school and I could start hunting.

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" She sighed.

"A crazy bitch with an AMT Hardballer." I would've grinned but I was more focused on parking quickly.

I made sure the safety was on before slipping the firearm into my waistband. Then grabbed the knife from my center console and shoved it into my pocket. Next the machete beneath my seat and handed it to Alex.

I saw her raise an eyebrow at me. Probably questioning all the weapons I had stayed everywhere.

"What?" I asked defensively, but Alex never replied, only followed me into the woods.

The moon was rather bright tonight, and along with the sickly green and unnatural orange glow from the street lamps, the path towards the miniscule forest was clear. It was once the trees completely surround us that the manmade rays stopped reaching us and the moonlight was filtered through the leaves. Anxiety of the what's in the dark jabbed at my stomach. I moved silently through the blackness. Alex nervously trailed behind.

We came to the small incline that dropped off more sharply and lead to the abandoned building Chance showed Jay and I a few hours before.

"Be careful not to trip or make any loud noises." I warned, my hiss barely above a whisper.

Alex nodded her head quietly in response.

We made our way silently downwards. The unavoidable sound of leaves shifting at our feet. Finally reaching the building we rounded the corner. The entrance Jay had found earlier with dried blood spilling out had a light above it. One of those larger industrial bulbs that buzzed loudly. It casted harsh shadows on a body lying lifeless under it.

My heart dropped. The body was small under the large black jacket.

 _Jay?_

My breath caught in my throat. _Nonononononono_ \--I knelt and turned the corpse to see it's face.

It wasn't Jay. It was the tiny police officer that help Chance this afternoon. Her usually bright blue eyes were gray and clouded like a dead fish. No blood streamed from the gash on her neck.

I stood quickly getting a bit of a head rush. I turned to Alex, who's eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"I-l know that t-type of kill. V-vampires." She stuttered.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath.

"And think. This is your fault." A third voice chimed from another place in the woods.

I nearly gave myself whiplash turning my head to meet the voice.

The stranger dressed in all black. The asshole who attacked Chance with the pocket knife. I could see their face now. A pale man in his thirties with a blood coated mouth.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Wasn't talking to you sweetheart." He spat. "I was talking to vamp bitch here." Motioning his head towards Alex.

Alex didn't say anything but her knees were trembling.

"Who the fuck are you calling a vamp bitch? Vamp bitch." I hissed.

"The only reason I'm this fucking monster is because of this whore. Hell, I bet she doesn't even remember my name." He pointed with his pocket knife again and the scared girl.

I stepped in between Alex and the beast.

"Brian. Your name's Brian." She echoed.

 _She knows this fucker?_

"So you _do_ remember. Then you should remember how you stabbed me in the back. Costed me my life."

"I-I do. You were the bartender at a joint the nest would put me in. You were so nice to me. Never let me drink, but you always asked if I was okay. You were the only one--I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them." She croaked.

"You could've stopped me. Could've convinced me you didn't need any help. But _no_. You lead me outside and didn't say anything before they attacked. You killed me." he took a step forward. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Take another step and I'll take your fucking head." I threatened.

"Why protect her? What has she ever done for? Insult you? Get your friends killed?" He asked.

Just then I heard shuffling from behind me. I turned to see Chance holding onto Jay by their neck.

It wasn't Chance though. His eyes were bloodshot and crimson liquid trailed from razor-like teeth.

 _He was a vampire._

"I turned him this afternoon. With all the blood he lost it was easy to miss the fact he wasn't entirely human anymore." Hummed the crazy man.

"You fucking monster." I growled at Brian.

"I'm not the only one now. Isn't that right Chance?"

Chance looked at me, tears in his eyes. "I'm… just… so fucking _hungry_." He cried.

Jay struggled in his grasp. "C-Chance! W-we're best f-friends! Don't do this…" They cried.

"You will, if you want the pain to stop." Brian called. "It only stops if you eat."

Chance's hands trembled around Jay's throat.

"Chance…" I coaxed. "You don't have to do this. There's a cure for you. We can fix you."

It must of only been a minute, but it felt like an eternity when Chance's grip loosens on Jay. Only to wrap around their head and jerk their neck at a sharp angle.

There was a snap. Then silence before Jay fell lifeless to the ground.

I screamed.

People say when something shocking like that happens, you're supposed to go cold. I did the opposite. My body turned red hot. It felt like someone lit a fire in my stomach. I grabbed the machete in Alex's hand and lunged at Chance--no _not_ Chance, that monster. His head fell with a thud on ground. The scarlet red making a horrible collage of Christmas colors with his forest green hair.

I turned to Brian. Only to have my weapon knocked out of my hand. There was about two hundred and fifty pounds pinning me down. A knee on my hip and a hand pinning my left wrist down. With my free hand I stabbed the vamp with my pocket knife. Not that it did much damage. But I still flailed around in attempt of an escape.

But in a flash of gray and a splatter of blood the monster's head was gone. Lying next to me in the the dead grass. I pushed off the now limp body and stood. Alex was shaking.

"I… I'm so sorry." She croaked.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to me _okay_." I reassured.

But at this point I couldn't tell if it was actually bullshit or not.


	6. The suck ass aftermath

**The suck ass aftermath**

I hadn't drove home. Or called Jody. Both probably huge mistakes. But it was all I could do to keep Alex from running off on her own. She was curled up in the passenger seat. I would've thought she was comatose if it wasn't for the fact she replied to my questions.

Usually I would keep quiet after something like what just happened, but I was trying to distract myself from… the event. Just push it out of my mind. Alex needed me right now. I could cry or curse or drink myself to death later.

"Why can't we go home?" I asked.

"I'm a danger. This is the second time something from my past has come to kill me and you guys. Claire…" Her voice broke. "You could've be _dead_. Because of me."

"So? I could be killed by some angel that was friends with Tamiel. Or some enemy of Cas. Or someone who wants information on the Winchesters." I told her matter-of-factly.

"It's not fair. I just wanted a normal life. I wanted a normal life for _you_." She cried.

She wanted a normal life for me? That's why she gave such a hard time about skipping class or collecting weapons? Or really anything that wasn't normal teenage behavior?

"Alex… people like us, don't get normal. Too much shit had happened to us for that. You were raised by fucking vampires. My parents were killed by fucking angels. Even if monsters from our past doesn't show up again, the trauma will."

I pulled off the side of the road leading outta town. I turned to her.

"I knew as soon as Cas showed up again, my life was never gonna be normal. That's why I never liked high school. Besides the people, and the classes, and the shitty society of that damn place, I knew it was virtually useless to me." I shrugged. "I guess, I never had much hope of regular existence."

Alex's breathing had steadied slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I never stopped to think about that. It's just… you've been through so much shit… I wanted you to have a break. Have fun. Get a girlfriend or something." She sniffed. "I just wanted a break from the pain."

I held out a hand for her to take. Which she graciously did, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Claire. But I _can't_ go home. I can't get you or Jody hurt." She mumbled.

"Then how about we get a motel for the night? Huh? Let you sleep and we can talk in the morning?"

Alex nodded. She let go of me and I turned back onto the road searching for the nearest place to hit the hay.


	7. One motel later

One motel later…As soon as I opened the door to the room Alex strolled right in and plopped down on the bed to. Rolling over and closing her eyes.

I sighed. Making my way to the bathroom instead. I washed the blood off my face and ends of my hair. I walked out moments later to find Alex snoring lightly. I grinned slightly at the sight. She needed to sleep with what she'd gone through. Hell, I needed to sleep. But I had to do something before I did.

I opened the door as quietly as to slip outside. I checked my phone for the first time in about two hours.

Seventeen missed calls. All from Jody.

I took a sharp breath then dialled her number and putting my phone to my ear. It had barely rang once before she answered.

"Claire?!" She screamed.

"Hiya, Jody." I cautioned.

"Hi? Hi?! I've been calling you for hours! I thought you were dead! There's four bodies here and I thought I was gonna find two more. Oh my god--"

"Jody." I cut her off. "Alex and I aren't hurt. We're in the car taking a breather in the side of the road. It was a vampire that attacked us. He changed Chance." I took a shaky breath. "Chance k-killed Jay. I had to stop him or…" I had to stop before my voice cracked.

"Claire, I'm so sorry." She cooed.

"I know. It was a vamp from Alex's past. She's taking it tougher than I am. Not coming home right now is the only thing I could do not to get her to run off by herself."

"I'm coming to get you guys. Where are you? Highway--"

"No. Alex is already upset that I'm sticking around. Maybe in a day or two. But I've been thinking… I think it's best if we didn't come back to Sioux Falls. At least for awhile." I felt my throat tighten and my eyes burn trying to hold back tears.

"Claire. I know you were struggling with school and everything but I don't think the best thing right now is to run away. Or go off hunting."

"That's not it. I mean, maybe a small bit, but… We can't--I can't--go home. I'm dying in there. I know I can't have a normal life. I want to stop pretending to."

Tears were streaming down my face now. I couldn't stop them but I wipped and attempted to sniff them away.

"Claire… I know. You're both eighteen now. It's just… you're my babies. I don't want to lose you to this war as well. I've lost so much…" She pleaded.

I sob tore in my chest. "If you don't let go, you're going to lose us too, but it's not going to be from monsters. I don't want you to be upset with us. Please understand this is something we have to do. I love you… mom."

"I love you too." Jody hiccupped.

I ended the call with gasps for breath and smeared mascara. But with a slight high, because I wasn't tied down anymore.

I walked back into the room to start my new life in the morning.

 _Author's note:_ This isn't my first published story. However, this is my first author's note. So, hello, how are you? And all that cordial bullshit. I'm kidding, I really treasure your guy's views, favors, and follows. Buy I'm basically here to ask you guys to give me some feedback. I've thought of a way to continue this and I'm wondering if any of you would like for this to go one. Though, if I actually really get a second wind and write it, I'll publish it anyways. But comments would really help motivate me.

I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! I'm sure I'll be back soon!


End file.
